


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Kiss, Holidays, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone hung mistletoe in the bunker, and everyone is getting caught up in traditions.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/You
Kudos: 34





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to castielsbeeslippers on tumblr for Beta reading and encouraging me to be brave and post this! (ily)

“Hey, no books at the table! C’mon, you know the rules.”

You sighed. “Sorry, Dean, I just couldn’t put it down.” Your eyes skimmed the last few sentences on the page, finishing that chapter, and then you closed the large tome on lycanthropy.

“ _Ugh._ You and Sammy with your books.”

Sam walked into the kitchen at that moment, as if he just knew his big brother was making fun of him again. “It’s _Sam_ ”, he protested weakly.

Dean chuckled as he formed each patty, laying them gently on the griddle. He knew he had the upper hand here. It was burger day for lunch, and nobody was willing to give that up, not even Sam.

“I’ll be right back, just gonna put this in the library for later.” You stood, grabbing the hefty book, and made sure to put on your slippers before heading out. The bunker floor was cold enough in the summer, but damn near freezing in the winter.

As you approached the door, Jack appeared around the frame.

“Hi, (Y/N)!” He gave an easy smile.

“Hi, Jack.” You returned the smile and went to pass him in the entry, only to stop and turn to look back at Sam, who was doing his best to hold in a laugh, and failing miserably.

You raised an eyebrow at him and he only laughed harder, before glancing up above the doorway. There hung a teeny tiny green bundle.

_Mistletoe._

Damn you, Sammy. And damn the holidays.

Jack had followed your gaze, looking curiously at the decoration, before looking back down to see your reaction, but you avoided his eyes, choosing instead to glance back at the brothers first. Sam was still snickering, grinning devilishly. Dean looked constipated, and turned back to the stove in an attempt to ignore whatever the hell was happening behind him.

You sigh. “It’s mistletoe, Jack.”

“Is that the thing they hang in Christmas movies?”

“…yeah,” you mumbled.

Sam snorted. At least someone here was having a good time.

Glancing back one last time to glare at Sam, you grabbed Jack gently by the arm and led him into the hallway, listening to Sam lose it once more as you disappeared from his line of sight.

You walked down to the library, set the book down on the closest table, and mustered up the courage to turn and face Jack. He was looking at you very intently now, trying to figure out what was happening.

“Do you know what mistletoe is, Jack?”

“It’s a… holiday decoration?”

You sighed again, longer. This was going to be a long day.

“Well, yes, but do you know why people like to hang it? The tradition that comes with it?”

Jack thought for a moment, crunching his face up in concentration, before exclaiming “Oh! People have to kiss under it!” He was so excited about remembering that for a brief moment, you forgot all about your situation, pleased to see him so proud of himself.

The moment went as quickly as it came, and you were back in the bunker library, wishing you had never left the kitchen in the first place. Panic washed over you soon after, and you scrambled to reassure Jack first.

“Look, Jack, you – _we_ – don’t have to, it’s okay, it’s just a silly joke – “

“It’s tradition, right?” He looked incredibly confused, and oh-so-innocent.

It’s not that you didn’t want to kiss him. He was kind, and rather good-looking, and incredibly sweet. But it would be crossing a line you weren’t sure you wanted to cross. The looming potential that opening this box would make it impossible to ever close again.

You resigned yourself to the fact that there were two parties here. Maybe you kinda did want to kiss Jack (although this wasn’t exactly how you wanted it to happen ~~not that you’ve thought about that, no sir~~ ), but maybe Jack didn’t want to kiss you.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

“Nope.” He said it so easily, like it was such a simple fact (and maybe it was; you were probably overthinking this anyway).

“Oh. You shouldn’t have that here, not like this.”

“Like what?”

“Y’know, this.” You waved a hand half-heartedly at your surroundings. “You first kiss should be with someone you care about. Or not. I guess it can be with a stranger, too, there’s nothing wrong with that. Whatever you want. The point is, it should be something you want, not something you’re forced to do.”

Jack thought for a brief moment about what you said. Something crossed his face that looked much older than him. “Hm. Okay. I think I would still like to kiss you now, then. If that’s okay.”

Well, that was unexpected. The flush that had been building in your face now made itself well known, and spread to your ears. You were pretty sure you could start a small bonfire with the heat coming off of your cheeks.

  
“Oh.” Your voice came out very small. “Uh. Okay then.”

  
“We have to do it under the mistletoe, though, right? For tradition’s sake.”

  
“Uh, yeah, yeah, I suppose so. All part of the tradition.” A shaky laugh escaped you.

Jack turned back down the hallway, and you trailed behind, not wanting to seem eager, but also not wanting to discourage Jack.

The two of you stepped into the kitchen, seeing Sam and Dean sitting and eating, having been too hungry and impatient to wait for your return to start on lunch. Dean was busy having a moment with his burger, but one of Sam’s eyebrows shot into his hairline.

You closed your eyes, took a deep breath, and turned away, towards Jack. He was standing right inside the doorframe, with an easy smile on his face, like this was the simplest thing in the world.

“Just – just close your eyes, okay?” You whispered, unwilling to let Sam and Dean in on what was happening. It was easier if you just pretended they weren’t there, although, their presence was what made this more of a ‘tradition’ thing, and not a weird _two friends kissing for the first time_ thing. (Not that you were ~~hoping for~~ expecting more times after this one, no sir).

Jack obliged, and you took a step into his personal space. With one hand on his shoulder to stabilize yourself, you placed your other hand on his cheek to gently angle his face towards yours, and lifted on your toes to seal the deal.

It was just a simple kiss, your lips pressing gently to his upper lip (for a second you almost thought you felt some reciprocal pressure back, but you must have been imagining things), and then it was done.

You stepped back, swaying ever-so-slightly on the spot, and pulled your hands to your chest. You couldn’t look Jack in the eye. Or anyone, for that matter.

Walking briskly, you moved to the table to grab the plate waiting there for you and breezed out of the kitchen, headed toward your room. You brushed past Cas on your way down the hall, who looked up from his novel with his trademark squinty-face, obviously wondering what had gotten you in a tizzy.

You could hear Sam snickering the whole way.

~

You got caught underneath the stupid plant a few more times that week. Monsters never stopped, and neither did Team Free Will™, so a variety of folks were coming and going through the bunker at all times.

The first person just had to be Sam, of course. Before you could react, he had already slung a moose limb over your shoulders and pulled you in to drop a kiss on the top of your head good-naturedly, like the way an older sibling would spare some affection to the younger.

“This is all your doing, isn’t it,” you grumbled out when he finally released you. No one else could reach that high without a step-ladder, and you highly doubted Dean had gone through that much effort.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he responded, mock-offended, clutching at his chest with his best puppy-dog eyes.

You shot him a death glare over your shoulder, and poured a fresh cup of coffee.

~

The next perpetrator was Rowena. She wasn’t exactly the holiday type, at least not the traditional holidays, but there was no denying she had gotten into the spirit. Rowena had smooched just about everyone in only 3 days.

You had had your nose to your phone, not paying attention whatsoever as you walked out of the kitchen, so it could have just been your own fault, but you could swear she had practically materialized out of thin air just outside the door.

Either way, she planted one right on you, and patted your cheek.

“Happy Christmas, (Y/N)!” She sauntered her way into the kitchen (probably in search of more scotch), leaving you stunned, with more than a little red lipstick smeared on your mouth.

~

It didn’t take long for you to get caught with Jack again.

The kitchen really was a brilliant spot to hang the mistletoe. Everyone went in at some point, and often.

You were sitting in the library with Sam, working your way through online periodicals for evidence of new cases, when he politely requested that you grab him a beer.

“What, you can’t get it yourself?” you quipped.

He smirked. “No, but I am deep in this article, and you did say you wanted to make some tea about an hour ago.”

“…fine,” you grumbled, and walked to the kitchen.

Naturally, Jack was just leaving as you entered. Figures.

Jack smiled. It was kind, with no ill-intent hidden anywhere in his features, and you relaxed slightly, giving a small smile of your own.

Suddenly, he spun you around and up against the wall, caging you in slightly with his long frame. He kissed you hard, and pushed his hands into your hair. Your hands came up of their own volition, one landing on his chest and the other on the side of his neck, and he deepened the kiss.

It ended as quickly as it started as he pulled away, leaving you breathless. Your hair was all over the place. With how hard your heart was beating, you wouldn’t be surprised if it burst out of your chest at any moment.

Jack grinned, evidently pleased that he had done a good job. It was just like before, still kind, still sweet, like he hadn’t just pinned you against the wall and kissed the breath right out of your lungs.

“What… what was that?”

“I asked Cas if he had any advice for how to kiss after last time, and he told me to try this. He said he ‘learned it from the pizza man’ years ago. Then Dean went pale and told him to stop talking.” He frowned slightly, eyebrows knotting as he replayed the memory in his head.

“Oh. Well. That was, uhm, yeah, good job…” You trailed off. Finally, your legs remembered how to move and you absentmindedly patted Jack on the shoulder, then grabbed two beers from the fridge before leaving for the library.

Sam was already grinning when you got back, and it only got larger when you cracked open your beer and took a big gulp.

“Did you have a nice time in the kitchen, (Y/N)?”, he asked with mock innocence.

_Asshole._

You glared right back at his shit-eating grin. “I don’t know how, but you had a hand in that somehow.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, then.” His grin somehow widened further.

You grumbled and went back to reading, pushing thoughts of dusty blue eyes and light brown hair far, far out of your mind.

~

Now, this was not the only tradition the bunker had decided to undergo this year, oh no. There was decorating to be done, feasts to be had, and movies to be watched!

The bunker became a holiday wonderland overnight, with lights and tinsel as far as the eye could see. A sizeable tree sat on the map table, cut down by Dean himself. Sam had helped hold the ladder as you wrapped the lights around its heavy boughs, but you left the star for Jack to place on the very top.

You helped bake cookies for the rest to decorate, and even attempted to teach Cas how to bake pie. (He did help, by reading you the recipe! The oven seems to clam up every time Cas gets too close.)

Nothing, however, would drive the thought of Jack from your mind. It didn’t help that he was always first in to decorate cookies, or to untangle the light strands, or to choose the movie. Somehow you found yourself shoulder to shoulder with him, every time the gang gathered to watch something remotely holiday-esque.

Was the bunker cold? Of course! No one could argue with that logic as you leaned into his warmth as you sat on the couch. (Logic may have left the building for you after kiss #2 anyway, but no one else needed to know that.)

Each day brought a new activity to share and bond over, and soon you could no longer deny the warmth you felt whenever he flashed that sweet smile your way.

As Rowena would say: _Bollocks._

~

The bunker had become relatively cozy over the holiday season through all your hard work, but you were quite ready to be rid of the mistletoe by this point. It seemed you were always passing by someone when you least expected it.

Next was Dean (a prompt kiss on the crown of your head, just like Sam had done), and then Cas.

Cas didn’t quite know what to do with himself, too nervous to push boundaries but also unsure if it was proper to forgo traditions.

You gave a patient smile, pulled him down by the shoulder, and lifted on your toes to plant a friendly kiss on the apple of his cheek, leaving him rooted where he stood as you walked out of the kitchen.

Crowley had refused profusely, but you gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek anyway, and softly patted it into place. He grumbled, but his face went pink, and you thought he quite resembled the Grinch when his heart had begun to grow three sizes. His face tipped down ever so slightly when he left the kitchen, still flushed.

~

Of course, others had been caught in the crossfire together.

Eileen came through a few times, but for the most part, only kissed Sam. She caught Dean once, but he veered away quickly to push Sam in his place. It was probably the fastest you’d seen him move (other than when he had passed Crowley underneath the mistletoe, of course. He had practically sprinted back down the hall).

Jack always got very paternal kisses on the head, and a ruffle through his hair by Sam, Dean, and Cas.

Rowena was liable to spring one on anyone, save for her sweet Fergus, who got the sloppiest, most motherly kiss on the cheek you’d ever seen one day. (He outright refused to go to the kitchen after that, and regularly solicited others to grab his next drink for him).

Sam and Dean passed through at some point, and Dean pulled his baby brother in for a rare hug, making sure to ruffle his long hair just like he did to Jack. Sam protested heavily at that, running back to his room to make sure his mane was in order for ~~the next time he saw Eileen~~ the rest of the day.

The best part was when you walked down the hall late one night, unable to sleep, seeking a mug of tea.

Soft voices came from the kitchen as you approached, and you had the forethought to quiet your steps, slowing all the way to a tip-toe around the corner.

What you saw wasn’t _all_ that surprising, but it had been a long time coming:

Dean and Cas, in a soft embrace. Dean’s arms around Cas’ waist, Cas’ hands behind Dean’s neck and threading softly into his hair, lips locked in the sweetest fashion.

You snuck back down the hallway as quickly and quietly as you’d came.

~

Christmas came and went, with loads of goodies and food, but the mistletoe remained. The step-ladder had disappeared, too.

Cas probably could have gotten it down with a snap of his fingers, but he had been smiling an awful lot lately, and you decided not to trouble him just for the sake of your own nerves. The day after Christmas, you had pleaded with Sam for it to come down, but he just waggled his eyebrows and asked what the big deal was.

He had glanced at Cas and Dean, and judging by the soft look on his face, you weren’t the only one to have caught them in the kitchen late at night. (You stopped asking after that.)

At least it was almost the new year. Sam couldn’t possibly think that he can leave it up all year and get everyone to continue playing along, right? ( _RIGHT!?_ )

~

Jack passed by you one last time, early in the morning on New Year’s Eve.

He smelled like soap, and you probably smelt of coffee, but he kissed you all the same.

This kiss wasn’t like the other two, no sir.

There was no patiently waiting for someone to show them the ropes. There was no spinning and pinning and hands tangled into hair.

No, this was something entirely different.

You had stifled a yawn, and blinked your eyes open just in time to see him round the corner, hair still slightly damp from a morning shower. You smiled a greeting through the grogginess, too sleepy still to realize what situation you had found yourself in once again.

Jack had smiled, softer than ever before, as he entered the kitchen. His steps were slow, but sure, as he closed the short distance between you.

All you could do was gaze into those stormy blue eyes as they approached.

His hands were soft, yet assured, as he pulled your face into his, stopping only an inch away from your lips.

Waiting for you to close the gap.

You didn’t hesitate before snaking your arms up his chest and around his neck, one hand finding its way into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him to you in one smooth motion.

Your lips met, and you sighed contentedly, relaxing your body and pulling your chest against his. You melted into his warmth, and one of his hands moved down to the small of your back, bringing you even closer. His lips were warm and pliable, and you practically buzzed with excitement.

(And hey, if one kiss turned into two or three ~~or seven~~ , who’s counting?)

When you finally tried to pull away, he chased your mouth, leaving one more kiss near the corner. Neither of you moved your hands from their final resting places.

“Happy holidays, Jack.” You were a little breathy, but a smile had taken over your face that was warmer than any ol’ cup of coffee.

“Happy holidays, (Y/N).” He was equally as flushed, and you could swear there were small flecks of gold within the blue of his irises.

Slowly, you untangled yourselves, trailing fingers down necks and shoulders, unwilling to leave but mutually understanding the need to part, at least for now.

You gave him a small kiss on the cheek, close to his mouth, a silent promise that this wouldn’t be the last time this happened. The blush on Jack’s face that had dissipated when you parted returned full force, and you knew he understood your unspoken intent.

Your feet, clever as ever, figured out how to move first once again, and small, shuffling steps took you out the door. A shy glance over your shoulder confirmed that Jack hadn’t taken his eyes off of you, and you grinned and looked down at your feet before heading back down the hall.

It wasn’t until you had showered and changed that you realized no one else had even been in the vicinity to hold you to the tradition.

~

“ _30! 29, 28, 27…_ ”

The final countdown to the new year had begun. Feet shuffled into place around the room, all eager to see the television and watch the festivities, but more importantly, find loved ones.

Sam and Eileen had hardly spent any time away from each other the whole evening, so it was just a matter of Eileen moving off the chair’s arm and into Sam’s lap, each gazing deep into the other’s eyes with dopey looks on their faces.

Cas had moved closer to Dean unashamedly, while Dean pretended like he hadn’t cut that distance in half himself for his ever-present guardian angel. They were off to the side though, where no one could notice their interlaced hands without taking their eyes off the TV for too long.

Even Rowena and Crowley were there. Crowley sipped his scotch, looking bored as ever, while Rowena bounced on the couch cushion next to him, chanting with the announcers. Spiritless as he looked, you knew he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t actually want to be, and the corner of his mouth had even twitched up when you had smiled good-naturedly in his direction the hour before.

“ _15, 14, 13…_ ”

As soon as you turned, Jack was there by your side. He hadn’t exactly strayed far from you all night.

“ _10, 9, 8…_ ”

As you faced each other, you hand trailed up to rest on his chest, and his made its way around your waist, pulling you into his space.

“ _5, 4, 3..._ ”

You smirked, and crashed your lips into his just before the count finished, and stayed there, swaying slightly, unable to hear the celebration over the sound of your own heartbeat.

If you had glanced around the room, you would have noticed Sam and Eileen smooching on the chair, Rowena ruffling her dear son’s hair as he smirked into his glass, and even Dean and Cas, tucked into the corner, sharing the smallest of kisses before anyone could catch them.

Instead, you tilted your head to better slot your lips together, and deepened the kiss.

This time when you broke apart, you pulled Jack even closer to whisper _“Happy New Year, Jack,”_ softly into his ear, before rounding back for another kiss, and another, and another.

Mistletoe, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this! This is the first thing I've ever had the courage to post, and I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> Please feel free to leave any happy comments you'd like :)  
> Happy (late) holidays!


End file.
